Struggling
by twenty-one hax
Summary: Hey, rucksack. Let me win, and I'll make it worth your while. Slash: SetzerRoxas. For ascattereddream on livejournal.


"Hey, rucksack. Let me win and I'll make it worth your while."

I looked up at Setzer, and he winked before turning away. My eyes widened. He _couldn't _mean what I _thought_ he meant.

We walked onto the Struggle arena and the creepy referee guy told me and Setzer to play it safe, and then the battle began.

The guy was okay, but really, was kind of a joke for this master champion he was made out to be. But, I really wasn't quite sure if I wanted to win, or lose…

So I just fought the match a little toned down, but not too much. Near the end of the allotted time, I was about to win, when Setzer suddenly struck back harshly, winning by just three orbs.

I was disappointed, because I really hate losing, but I was also anxious to find out what Setzer meant.

The man waved at his cheering fans, beaming. I wandered over to Hayner and the rest.

"Hey, man, it's okay," Hayner said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Let's head out."

"No, you guys go on ahead without me," I muttered, glancing back at Setzer.

"Are you sure?" Olette asked.

"Yeah, I'll catch up," I put on a fake smile to encourage them.

After they'd left, I sat down on a bench and waited for the crowd to disperse. The crown wasn't very large, so the sandlot was clear in a short while, after which Setzer beckoned me over.

"Kid, follow me."

I stood up and shuffled over to him, trailing after him as he led me to the tram common.

"An old guy like you…" I said softly, but audibly. "Don't you have better things to do than Struggle?"

Setzer stopped and turned around. "'_Old guy_'?" he asked, flabbergasted. "I, my darling Roxas, am twenty seven years _young_. _Hardly_ an '_old_' guy."

He turned back around and continued walking. "Anyway, Struggle is my _passion_," he put a slight, almost sarcastic emphasis on 'passion'.

"Which explains why you suck so badly at it," I replied sardonically.

"Well dear me, if I was any good at it, I wouldn't have asked you to throw the game," Setzer said, leading me into one of the buildings lining the tram common, and down a hall.

"Then why do you continue playing?"

"For the adoring fans, of course," he responded, opening a door and allowing me inside first. "They would be absolutely devastated if their favorite Struggler retired so soon."

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed. "Where are we?"

"Oh, this is just an old store my friend used to run and live at. It's totally vacant now; no one will bother us here…"

My eyes drifted over to the bed in the corner of the room, practically the only thing there.

"Why did you take me here?"

"To return your favor of throwing the match, of course," Setzer said with a smirk, stepping towards me.

He backed me up against the wall and put on hand on said wall, above my shoulder, and threaded the fingers of his other hand through my hair.

"S-Setzer, I don't—" I started, pushing my head back as if I could melt it into the wall if I tried hard enough.

"What's wrong, kid?" Setzer smiled, leaning his face closer to mine. "You're a teenager, with a healthy libido, eh? Why not have a little fun…you _did_ throw the match after all, and I need to repay you…"

Before I could protest any further, he pressed his lips against mine. I wanted to raise my arms and push him away, but as one of his hands trailed down my chest and settled on my hips and the kiss deepened, I found all my arms could do was wrap themselves around the older man's neck.

He pulled me flush against his body and I tore my lips from his in a gasp at the contact. He starting licking and nipping his way down my neck as he shrugged off his coat. He paused at my collarbone to quickly slip off my shirt before continuing.

Before I knew it, we were on the bed, Setzer on top of me with his hands on my fly, my hands in his hair, and our lips locked.

Finally Setzer undid my pants and slid them down my hips along with my boxers. I gasped as the cold air hit my cock.

Setzer wrapped his slender fingers loosely around my length, running them teasingly up and down.

"Nngh," I bit back a moan as his hand stilled but tightened. His mouth left mine only to reappear near my navel, swirling around it before going lower still.

"Ah—!" I fisted the sheets at my sides as his lips pressed against the tip of my arousal. He flicked his tongue against it before suddenly deep-throating me.

I gasped and moaned and panted as he worked my cock over with his skillful mouth, before coming hard.

Setzer swallowed every drop before sitting up. I caught my breath as I watched him stand, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"W-what about you?" I asked quietly, sitting up.

Setzer took a long drag before smirking. "I'm sure I'll be fine, kid."

He opened the door to the room before looking back at me. "And hey – thanks again for the win."

A wink and a short wave, and then he was gone. I frowned as I stood, and pulled my pants up. Plopping back down on the bed, I glanced outside the tiny window, feeling oddly empty.


End file.
